narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jumpy Naruto/Archive 2
Issues Your articles are currently in an incorrect format. Please follow the format used on Sage Art: Crystal Dwelling. Thanks! --Thepantheon 19:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply Okay.thnx for telling meJumpy Naruto 14:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Done Infobox added--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Thanks Thnz for the assit.i wux having a real hard time figuring out how to put that stuff in.Jumpy Naruto 16:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Template Jumpy (can i call you jumpy?) if you want i can give you the name of a person who does templates cause Created by Jumpy is not the best way to identifie your work. NarutoUzumaki123 19:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Aloha Jumpstarter! If you're in need of a template for your work, please come to the sites chat. There you can meet other users and I can help you with a template. Well, here's the link: NF/BFF Forum Chat Request Ello ppl,can someone review my articles,the complete ons at least.One of the admin or perhaps a expeierenced user on the wikia.i need help cuz its first time ive made a character or jutsu.review nicely plz thnk u an good nite or mornin. P.S. i get jumpy for a nick name sure but jumpstarter? i prefer jumpy P.S.S ALSO CAN SOMEONE MAKE A '" THIS ARTICLE "BLAH BLAH" IS PROPERTY OF JUMPY NARUTO"' FOR ME.I NEEED ONE URGENTLY AN I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE CHAT CUZ I'VE HEARD OF HACKERS AN I DONT WANNA GET HACK.ATLEAST SOMEONE COULD LIKE PUT INSTRUCTIONS TELLIN ME HOW TO MAKE ONE,THNX. Jumpy Naruto 11:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hackers? Dont worry there are no hackers... well not anymore at least :P Kiddin come join us in the chat- http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ NarutoUzumaki123 12:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I will call you Jumpstarter. I call people what I want, so please don't try to control what I call. Just be thankful I'm not calling you Sh*thead. :P "Master of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" (Learn About Me | Speak to Me) 14:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Daimyo You can but I don't see why you would want too. -Fah akatsuki no, sorry--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい- "Untouchable Flame Bird Of Eternity"]] (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC)'' Reply Lol yep but I tend to grin when I say it rather the lol so maybe i shuld use xD lol btw do ye wanna role play? whats up dude you want to role play? /* ok thanks */ ok man i'll letyou make the page to role play and i'll even let you pick the starting area and you go first just send me the link on my talk page ok(i'll be using buddha) ok dude just send me the link to the role playing area i'll be slow also i'm fighting 3 akatsuki members 1 is the leader lol dude i just updated it i'm a little sad i was horiblly murdered by 2 akatsuki members ok i'm a little sad dude i just updated it and thanks for the reply lol i would have won 1 of the matchs but he told me i had no jutsu so i couldent fight so he won thats the only thing whats wrong i nedd to lear how to put jutsu on my page.tear Done,your turn TITLE SPEAKS Jumpy Naruto 18:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ready its your turn nice try i'm as good as an akatsuki and your trying to use a paper bomb? dude tell ya what you send me the template so i can put in jutsu becasue i cant find the tempate ok dude.plz dont end the match just hold off on it.. Edit Jumpstarter, you are not allowed to edit others pages, no matter what. If he wants the template, he can just ask for it. If he truly needs it, go to User blog:Jet'ika/Article startup. That is all. Sincerely, ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 19:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ok i made the change to the story and its back to how it was ok i been trying to find the temp for jutsu but it will not fit in the box it looks like normal typing THANKS thanks for the extrem help man and sorry about master of illusion he can be a buzz kill he and i dont like each other thanks and i'm ready its time to continue are fun lol I just updated Title explains all and thanks and man that was nuts. RP Sure, I'll use Bakuha, while you choose whoever you have. You can start it, cause I hate to. And even if he did ask for the help, you still need Admin consent. P.S. Thanks for working on your grammar (As in spacing after puncuation). :) Sincerely, ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 11:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) lol i'm ready lol dude you piss off Buddha you dont hurt his friends lol even if there puppets lol he stabs you and he has the orb to transport from his head puppet lol RE: DONE RP Your turn. ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 17:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Your go. ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 17:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Go, and sign your freaking posts on talk pages! ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 17:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Heh... I would like to see how you get out of this... ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 21:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I've been RPing for six months and I need to tell you something. You godmod. You can't force it down my throat, because that leaves no room for counter attack. Also, since it was not said you created a second Earth CLone, it means you made it without giving me heads up in the RP. And if you say I godmoded, you're mistaken because it depends on what you do that makes it godmod. You did it a couple times before now, but I didn't say anything fpr fear you'd quit. So, that being said, please redo the paragraph you did last night and turn where I can actually try to get away or something. Please look at this for more information on Godmodding: Guide to Godmodding Sincerely, ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 12:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) lol nice try looks like i finish you with my last resort i pin you between 2 puppets and had one stoping your chakra flow and the other send you and them to the middle of the earth eat that naruto lol no amount of genjutsu can save you from that odds. and if you think about turning the tables dont try i can just use the puppets orb and return to fight you more lol what the hell dude i won fare a square i removed you from the fight and i managed to win thats not cool. hello this is shirokei1 dude thats not cool i dhould have taken more time to look at your skills on your character but thats ok i should be able to finish my plans for removing war. also i have one last thing for you you can add this to the role play you look inside my rob and find a small book its filled with locations and names there all on akatsuki.and you find out i was hunting them not joining them hmmmmm were puppets the genjutsu effects the flow of a target and shows illusions but theres no flow man we are not alive. hi looks like we both went a little to fare lol we both were called for godmoding bu master of illusion personaly i dont think i was god moding or you but its not up to me.lol hi looks like we both went a little to fare lol we both were called for godmoding but master of illusion personaly i dont think i was god moding or you but its not up to me.lol Buddha dude would you like to start over or do a new role playing match we need to stop godmoding or were shit out of luck for role playing RE: Thanks But you never said how many clones, so that gives your opponent a distinct disadvantage. If you had been more clear, I could have called you on it. Yes, that Seed jutsu was a little godmod and I really don't think you can use it correctly. I've seen your RP with Shirokei and I can say you didn't use your abilities to their extent. Also, I'll show you my first RP: The Frozen Heaven's Angel vs. The Temporal King. Just because it's your second doesn't mean a thing. Before you ever RP, you should get tips about how to do it. Heck, I didn't get any tips and mine turned out fine, I even made it a tie. So please don't play the "I'm new to RPing" card on me, because it just irritates me. Sincerely, ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 13:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yur go. ~ Master of Illusions: Z User page 14:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) dude3 you should join my battle royal its no kill and we can train are kills i have a new guy in right now but he needs lots of help buddha hold off on the match read my talk with master! ok i'm going to yell at you now 1 susanoo i'm using is much diffrent and is not like itachis or any uchihas style 2 nageto never says or ever hints his blooline is line to that jutsu it even says on many diffrent sites hisbloodline was not line to his jutsu they were learned long before the show. plus dude i never fliping heared about the banned styles ok!buddha lol i dont care i lost the talk with the head guy now its only the begaining of my rain of death and destruction i will kill ever character in this game and make them start over lol (i'm talking about the akatsuki members that like to pike apart everything i do.i'm using kakuzu (he has no bloodline and its open feild for me no one has anything on me hahahahaha : Hi. Believe it or not, I've been on Wikia for about year now, but solely on Bleach Fan Fiction. So I know all about the chat, and actually already have an account (in other words, I've been here before you and don't need to be told... Other things that you'd tell newbies). But! Thanks anyway. : ~Watchamacalit Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 15:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) lol yes i was talking about hidans partner and evil bounty hunter for the akatsuki that kakuzu i'm uing his wires and his heart mask to fight people on this game.Buddha whats up naruto can you help out with my new character shirokei gawa i need the templates for him .lol.i'm horrible at that type of thing lol buddha